User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Kodi Smit-McPhee (Oscar Mortley) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Benjamin Jarvis (Kiano Perro) *Kacey Rohl (Brynja Robertsson) *Hayley Williams (Bronwen Rhodes) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) Ckohrs0221 *Jena Malone - Charity Bagman *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Michael Welch - Seth Mullins *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Bradley James - Maurice LeClerc LiviaTheEmperess * Bryndís Ísadórudóttir, Tilda Lindstam * Joel Björklund, Dylan O'Brien * Cloud Rosendale, Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Sigurbjörg Blanc, Birgitta Líndal Olgeirsdóttir * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummel * Becky Choi, Jessica Jung MetroMara * Valentina Willow, Georgie Henley * Lisbeth Ostberg, McKenna Knipe * Emily Williams, Elle Fanning * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Claret Aylmer, Penelope Mitchell * Mississippi Ashford, Madeline Carroll * Aisling Callaghan, Dakota Fanning * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Alcee Gallagher, Helena Mehalis * Freya Matthews, Taissa Farmiga * Isabelle Orsay, Kate Mara * Evelyn Daniels, Amber Heard Blue Butter *Greyson Wilson, Grant Gustin *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy *Jamie Black, Hayden Panettiere *Arthur Lawrence, Lucas Till *Felicity Blake, Kaitlyn Dever (Reserved) *Milo Cloud, Milo Ventimiglia (Reserved) *Albus Black, Chris Evans Alyssa5582 *Mark Bagman-Liam Aiken *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Jackie Evancho *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Brittany Snow *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Claire Belrose-Cobie Smulders Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min Sync *Kitrino Joseph Perro, Dylan Minnette. *Emerald Daniels, Alexis Blendel *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Quentin Weir, Cameron Boyce *Solomon O'Seannaig, TJ Zecchino *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Wyatt Williams, Samuel Joslin (reserved) Jaye *Greg Blake, Ronan Parke. *Malia Sakellarios, Emma Engle. *Sapphire Allen, Zendaya Coleman. *Alaska Styles, Barbara Palvin. *Alfie Dragomirov, Michael Clifford. *Hunter Smith, Niall Horan. *Elliott Volkov, Harry Styles. *Luca Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson. *Amelia Matthews, Cara Delevingne. *Serena Blake, Nina Dobrev. *Javaad Aaron Matthews, Zayn Malik. Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Abraam Gelashvili - Noah Lomax Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Troye Sivan, Andrew Allen *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *KD Lang, Kasey Wallis *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Saber (Fate/Zero), Cameron Sophia *Ian Nelson, Abito Willow Emmatigerlily *Stefania Owen - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Tiffany Espensen - Sakura Briar *Merit Leighton - Raven Briar *Rowan Blanchard - Laela Shahar *Mia Hays - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter EvilhariboMadness *Kim Taeyeon - Teagan Ryu *Sean O'Donnell - Liam Hayes *Selena Gomez - Skylar Stravos *Im Jinah (Nana of After School) - Michaela Finnley *Daria Sidorchuk - Siobhan MacAuley *Brighton Sharbino - Charlotte Blake *George Shelley - Jack Staunton Carnarvan *Ciara Bravo - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Noah Ryan Scott - Niall Sakellarios *Preston Strother - Winston Wolf *Mason Cook - Owen Connor *Carlos Santana - Diablo Atherton *Dylan Everett - Francis Matthews *Elijah Wood - Kedric Woodhouse wolf *Madison Mclaughlin Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher Ryllae warne fan *Aubree millar Rose Gabriel *Karen gillan Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Natalie alyn lynd Ava Hallow *Bridgit Jeske Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina carpenter Kielo Lehti Sophie *Ariana Grande (Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus) *Wouter Peelan (Ronald Westbrook-Danesti) *Dylan Sprayberry (Wes Tavik) *Jennette McCurdy (Rin Sakaros) *Daniella Monet (Tabatha "Tanitha" Arcanus) *Joel Courtney (Orlaan Ghess) *Margaret Berger (Clarice Saduntytär) Kibeth *Laneya Grace (Manon Kovalevskaya) *Jodelle Ferland (Porter) *Joseph Darcey-Alden (Lukas Ostberg) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Isabelle Fuhrman (Kea Willow) *Frida Gustavsson (Dana Ukhtomskaia) Echostar *Teresa Black (Echostar) *Ashley Flame (Susan Coffey) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Professor Paige Turner (Charlize Theron) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Adelina LeClerc (Mae Whitman) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress